


Under Her Clothes, Against Her Skin

by Hiro_Protag



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Body Hair, Body Worship, Emasculation, F/F, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulation, Muscles, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Service, Situational Humiliation, Sweat, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiro_Protag/pseuds/Hiro_Protag
Summary: Peri knows about the private baths Corrin gets from Felicia, and wants one of her own.
Relationships: Felicia/Pieri | Peri
Kudos: 11





	Under Her Clothes, Against Her Skin

_Cli-clap_ , _cli-clap_ , _cli-clap_. . .

Felicia froze. Her rag sat unmoving on the endtable she was cleaning; sanitary fluid poured silently out onto the wooden surface as her hands clenched around it. She knew those footsteps – a looming threat of mutilation disguised as a childish skip. Now was the time she would be tested – on what, she knew not. But failure would mean a fight to survive.

 _Cli-clap_ , _cli-clap_ , _cli-clap_. . .

The steps drew near. Felicia held her breath by instinct, but then forced herself to release it – now was not the time for fear. Now was the time to be calm.

“Oh, Felicia~!” Peri exclaimed, galloping to her side. “Just the little servant girl I wanted to see!”

“O-oh, Peri!” Felicia responded, pretending she wasn't aware of her approach. “What did you need?”

Peri eagerly jumped onto the endtable before them, sitting directly in front of Felicia with little regard for what she was doing. She smiled widely, leaning as close as she could into the maid's face. Despite knowing exactly what she was, it couldn't be denied that she was still a pretty girl. She shivered silently as Peri's floral scent cascaded over her, confused by attraction and fear. She took a deep breath. Felicia was attracted to people easily, but Peri was the worst – no sense of personal space, too eager to touch, too eager to _be_ touched – despite the monster she was, Peri could made Felicia feel uncomfortably _warm_ at times.

“Do you like taking baths with Corrin?” Peri posed without warning.

Felicia stammered, taken aback. “W-well, I. . .” She thought for a moment, trying to collect herself. “As Lord Corrin's retainer, i-it's part of my duties to tend to-”

“Because Jakob said I'm not allowed in the bathhouse anymore!” She exclaimed far too loudly, cutting Felicia off. The maid looked around swiftly, ensuring the hall was empty. “And now I don't have a place to go clean! And I _hate_ being all grimy and yucky and gross!” Tears began to well in her eyes.

“W-well, I'm sorry to hear that, Peri,” Felicia began. “I'm sure I could go talk to-”

“So I can take my baths with you, right?” Peri chirped once again, completely losing any and all sadness in her voice.

“ _W-What_?” Felicia blurted out, stunned at the proclamation. “A-ah, uh, _Peri_ ,” she continued, composing herself once again, “what do you mean?”

“Well~, if Corrin can get his baths with you, then _I_ should be able to too!” Peri smiled blankly at Felicia, her legs rocking back and forth off the side of the table. “Otherwise it isn't fair.”

Felicia looked into Peri's eyes – they were joyful, but with clear violent intent. She didn't really have a choice in this, and she knew that.

“Y-yes, of course.” she stated plainly.

“ _Yay_!” Peri shouted, rocketing off her seat and throwing her arms around the girl before her. “We're going to have so much fun! See you tonight in Corrin's bath!” She quickly skipped away, beaming with joy. Felicia stood in place, still trying to catch her bearings.

“ _Have fun_?” she thought, confused, playing that line over in her head.

Felicia walked into her lord's room, the weight of guilt laying upon her. Lord Corrin was away visiting dignitaries, so he would have no idea what was transpiring here – given that Peri would keep her mouth shut, which was unlikely. She stared at the door at the far side of the room. The lights were on, and she could hear running water sloshing around the tub.

Snapping out of her sulking mood, Felicia had an epiphany. There would be _nothing_ going on tonight – merely a servant giving a noblewoman a bath, against threat of death – a situation Corrin would understand. She sighed as she approached the bathroom – she was going to make this work.

The door swung open to display Peri, fully dressed, seated on the edge of the bath. Her faced beamed with contentment, an unfitting look for her.

“I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, milady,” Felicia spoke. “L-let's undress, then. . .” she stuttered uncomfortably. It almost felt as though she was giving orders – a feeling that was out of place normally, but was a complete risk now.

Felicia turned away from Peri, both out of respect and embarrassment. the maid's hands shook as she slowly removed her clothing, one by one. She was a natural at navigating this complex outfit, but as the small ribbons and accouterments turned into larger and more significant garments, she became more and more aware of the skin she was showing to the crazed nymph behind her. With her final two garments, she paused. These were her most vulnerable parts, and she was about to display them for a girl she feared. Relishing her last moments of dignity, Felicia removed her bra and panties. Her chest and undercarriage both felt cool relief despite the humid air of the bathroom, being released after a full day of being locked away. Felicia turned back around to see Peri, who had not moved an inch, staring at her intently. Her face grew red upon the realization that she had just been watched like a show.

“Ah. . . u-uh-m, Peri,” Felicia stumbled out, feeling the girl's gaze on her body like daggers. “You'll have to undress, so that. . . I can. . .”

Peri stood up, a smile creeping across her face. “My servants always undressed me. You can't make me do something like that.” While her words were delivered with eagerness, there was a powerful sternness to her voice. Felicia considered putting her foot down, before realizing that she was currently standing naked and unarmed before a heavily armored Peri.

Felicia sighed, moving forward. She quickly slipped off all of her armaments first and foremost, doing her best to disarm the girl who was very much still in control. The maid tried to avoid looking directly at her, knowing full well that Peri was ogling her in the most uncomfortable way. Gently slipping her beige dress back down her arms, Felicia folded it gingerly and moved it to the pile with the other garments. Turning around, she finally got a good look at Peri, who now stood in nothing more than a skintight bodysuit that hid very little of her form.

“Only one more now~” she giggled, clearly aroused and still exploring Felicia with her eyes.

Felicia approached her from the front, delicately undoing the straps that held the garment in place. Placing her fingers in the collar, she held her breath to still her trembling hands as she began pulling the massive swath of stretchy material down her body. Passing over her chest, she tried not do look directly at the breasts that hung inches from her face. Peri giggled, seeing her struggle to maintain her composure. As she passed further down her torso, the smell of sweat assaulted her in an oddly pleasant way. Shielded from her copious perfumes, the odors of Peri's body have been trapped all day within this bodysuit. Felicia was astonished at how intoxicating it felt.

It was a few inches below the belly button that the maid realized that this girl was _hairy_. Not in an unhygienic way, but in one that exuded power – a very masculine look that didn't clash, but _blended_ with her otherwise feminine appearance and demeanor.. While it collected mostly in her armpits, which she had a decent glimpse at, she was able to notice that a strong growth of hair also adorned her arms, and a swath that began just below her chest was slowly increasing in volume the further she moved towards her crotch.

In part with this realization, she noticed that Peri was absolutely muscular. While this was easy to tell from the outline she gazed at earlier, stripping back the suit revealed bulky arms and a ripped core. She wasn't a bodybuilder, per say – but she was clearly a step above being toned. It was _intimidating_ how powerful she looked. She still looked, just as before, like a woman; part of her hated to admit it, but Peri looked _spectacular_.

The maid got down onto her knees, unable to remove the garment further without doing so. With a swift pull, Felicia was presented with the contents of Peri's pants – a bushy crotch, framed within a pair of thick, strong, and equally unshaven, thighs. Strings of fluid clung to the fabric as her labia appeared, red hot and radiating with an intense energy that the maid couldn't quite place. Instantly, she was inundated by the sights and smells of arousal as Peri swayed side to side gently – it was clear she was enjoying this. Admittedly, it was hard for Felicia do deny she was too; delirious, her eyes explored every crevice of Peri's crotch. As she gazed back up to the lady, Peri giggled, placing her hands against her flush cheeks.

“Somebody likes me~. . .”

Felicia's eyes swiftly darted downwards, beyond the target of her affectionate gaze, to see a sizable erection had manifested in her own crotch, throbbing between her thighs as it jutted forwards from her crouched position. With none of the previous grace, Felicia quickly yanked the rest of Peri's bodysuit off, almost toppling her over in the process. With one hand – and great difficulty – she struggled to pry the suit off of the lady's feet as her other hand protected what dignity it could between her legs.

“Knock it off!” Peri shouted, clinging to the tub for dear life. “You don't have to be so rough!”

The clumsy maid practically ripped the stretchy cloth off of her, tossing it to the side with little consideration. She caught her breath, rising to her feet as Peri scowled at her.

Felicia met her gaze with equal scorn. “Alright, you're undressed,” she noted, still covering her obvious erection. “Get in the bath, and let's get this over with,” she ordered.

Peri complied, albeit while making numerous noises that could only be described as the growls of an upset puppy. Gingerly submerging herself in the steaming bath, her mood changed dramatically as she let out a dreamy sigh.

“Oh, this is nice~. . .” she moaned, wiggling in the water. “I like taking my baths with you, little Felicia,” she continued, staring at the maid as seductively as she could.

The display of Peri's body moving about the water did little to help Felicia's arousal die. The soapy, glossy muscles around her core flexed gently as they pushed and contracted with the rhythms of her form, gently lapping at the waves as she rocked her body along the surface of the steaming tub. The lady threw her arms over her head as Felicia's eyes drifted upwards, framing her grapefruit-sized breasts among flexing arm muscles decorated with hair. She felt herself throb, which snapped her out of her brief daze.

Planting her rear on the edge of the tub, making sure her genitals were not easily visible, Felicia procured her soap and rag and began to scrub down Peri. Beginning with her arms, the maid ran the rag over the surface of her skin in gentle circles, making darting eye contact with the girl in the tub. Both her and the lady breathed heavily, for their own reasons. Sweat dripped down the maid's forehead, and they both knew it wasn't from the heat. As she passed into her armpits, she slipped her fingers around the rag. Through the hair, she noted that they were wonderfully soft, but could still feel firm muscles lying dormant beneath those sensitive areas. She repressed a strong urge to touch them more, but quickly moved down towards Peri's core.

“Felicia,” she goaded, staring at her with temptuous eyes. “You forgot my chest, silly.”

Begrudgingly moving to place the rag against her breasts, Felicia gasped as Peri's hand darted out of the water, clasping her wrist. Plucking the rag from her hand, the lady tossed it aside.

“You can't use that, it's too rough!” Peri pouted. “I'm so sensitive around here. . .” she continued. Moving Felicia's empty hands forward, she placed them against the soft flesh, encouraging her instinct to squeeze them with alluring moans. “. . . you have to use your hands.”

Felicia complied, feeling a bit of her dignity slip away. She had to admit – watching Peri's face light up in ecstasy as she ran her fingers over her nipples was. . . rather _enjoyable_ , to say the very least. She cradled the hefty weights in her palms, squeezing and prodding them in every manner she had the urge to. Her heart pounded in her chest as she indulged herself in such an indecent treatment for a maid to give a lady.

“E-enough,” Felicia whispered as her hands parted Peri's breasts. Continuing downward, she focused on actually cleaning the lady's abdomen as her fingers ran over her skin. Peri was very pleased, having indulged herself in her own little victory. Her fingers navigated the thick brush of her skin, gently shampooing every crevice as she felt the salt and grime of the lady's day wick into the water around her. “ _What a waste_ ,” thought Felicia for a moment, before it was quickly dashed away out of shame. The maid reached Peri's genitalia without fanfare. This was the moment she was dreading – she knew that touching her erogenous zones like this would only end poorly.

The first thing Felicia noted as her fingers ran down the lady's labia was how _wet_ she was. Even in the water, the viscous fluid was practically pouring from the inside like a river. Peri tensed, letting out an obvious moan as the maid's fingers drifted across the surface of her slit. Lost in a stupor of lust, Felicia couldn't stop herself. Drifting back upwards, she made another pass down, pressing more intently this time.

“Oh, _Felicia_ ,” groaned Peri in her childish voice. Her hands ran across her chest as Felicia continued running the side of her hand up and down in a stimulating fashion. Placing her free hand against her swollen clit, Felicia used the base of her palm to make rough little circles against Peri's most sensitive area, causing her to begin to squirm. Moving her other fingers inside, she began beating against the walls of the lady's vagina. She was _obsessed_ with this.

Peri moaned and squirmed as the maid pleasured her. Felicia stared as the nymph ran her hands across her body, infatuated with the way she stroked her own pleasured body. In the most inviting way, Peri's legs rose out of the water, opening herself to accept more of Felicia's touch.

“Come here, Felicia. . .” Peri whispered, her body quivering in lust. She pressed her legs open even wider, causing Felicia to throb.

It didn't take the maid long to reach a decision. Darting into the hot water, she easily pressed her erect member through the burning walls of Peri's crotch. Instantly, waves of pleasure rocketed through both of their bodies. The two girls cried aloud as Felicia began beating against her abuser's delicate flower.

Thanks to the water about them, each thrust was accompanied by a thick, wet slap; swiftly followed by the strained moaning of two young women. Peri squeezed Felicia's member inside of her as she wrapped herself around the maid's body, locking her in. Felicia accepted this wholly, pressing herself into the embrace of her forbidden lover. Enhanced by the shocks of pleasure that the thrusting provided, she drank up the smells and tastes of Peri's body as the sounds of raw, carnal copulation beat into her ears.

As quickly as they began, the two of them felt the rhythm of thrusts begin to falter. The maid was approaching a finish, and Peri knew this. Squeezing her even harder both inside and out, she began to rock gently in the water, helping her partner reach climax. Felicia yelped as if in pain, feeling her work culminating inside of her - with an overwhelming jolt of pleasure, she felt a hot fluid breach the precipice and flow deeply into Peri. Releasing her arms and practically pushing the maid away, the lady began to flick her fingers against her clit as she felt Felicia's warmth spread inside of her. Just as efficiently, she reached her own climax; her body erupted in spasms as the shape and feeling of the maid's shaft stimulated her insides.

It wasn't until the two of them were silent, laying against each other only barely cleaner than when they began, that the maid realized just how quiet it was. Specifically, how _loud_ they just were. The throes of pleasure clouded her senses, but Felicia realized that for the duration of their lovemaking, the two of them had been screeching like hyenas. It was quick, surely – they couldn't have been at it for more than a few minutes – but she was certain the entirety of the castle had heard them.

Felicia wasn't sure what to do – how do you _recover_ from something like this? Her mind now clear, she baked in shame at what she had just done. Peri's embrace wasn't helping, either – she was still lost in ecstasy, babbling to herself and stroking the maid's back.

 _This could be okay_ , she thought. As long as Peri didn't tell anyone, which was still a possibility, she could forget this all happened. She just had to-

“Felicia? Are you okay?” yelled a voice behind her, through the door. “You're still alive, right?”

The maid froze as she turned to watch the door to the bathroom be practically knocked off its hinges. Half the castle's forces crammed themselves into the room, armed to the teeth. All of them donned the same stunned expression as they gazed upon her naked body, still buried inside an intoxicated Peri. Far too many seconds passed in silence. With nothing to lose, Felicia couldn't help but smile.

“U-uhm,” Felicia began. “W-wanna join us?”

**Author's Note:**

> Had an interesting headcanon about Peri's appearance, wanted to do something with it.
> 
> Please give me comments and feedback about my work!


End file.
